


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by sourlemonstoriez



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chandler is head over heals for Joey, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, No homophobia only good vibes, Phoebe wasn't suprised, The others are supportive, They start watching 50 first dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chandler is actually a big fan of those movies, friends - Freeform, otp, take the cutness, the girls ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlemonstoriez/pseuds/sourlemonstoriez
Summary: Chandler and Joey decide to have a movie night when things start getting heated, then the others walk in...(Mostly just a fluff and cute reaction oneshot)
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, chandler/joey - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out

Me and Joey have been together in secret for a few months now, we liked each other for a long time before then but its only recently that we both came to terms with it. (To be honest, Joey accepted it pretty easily, I was the one that took ages to realise it.)

"Chan you wanna watch a film?" Joey asked not taking his gaze away from figuring out what he wanted from the fridge.  
"Uh yea sure! I don't have to go into work today anyways" I smiled.  
"Okay, what do you want to watch?"  
Unusually I'm not in the mood for any action or intense movie, so why not some kind of cute romance film? It may be surprising but I do enjoy those movies.

"....50 first dates?" Joey looked at me "Oh my god you're so pure-" He squeeled.  
"Wow okay fangirl." I said sarcastically, grabbing the remote to turn it on and sitting down on the couch in front of our TV. Joey soon followed, he snuggled into me, I wrapped one of my arms around him.

He's so warm and comforting, it's like I could just melt. If I could spend every moment with this man, then I would.  
I was lost in thought to the point that I didn't realise I was staring at the man in my arms.  
"You okay?" He giggled, looking up at me.  
This snapped me back to reality.  
"I- uh, me? Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm- yeah I-" I was cut off in the midst of my weird ramble with a pair of soft lips against mine. We both melted into the kiss, he continued to kiss me. Then he moved to sit on my lap facing me and started kissing me again. I pt my hands around his waist to pull him closer and he wrapped his arms around his neck, his hands running through my hair as the kiss started to get rougher- then I heard the last thing I wanted to hear in that moment.  
"Chandler, Joey! Come through to Monica's we are going to- oH MY GOD-"

Shit.

~~~~~~

Joey quickly jumped off of me, as shocked as I was. It was Monica, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel... They looked stunned. I mean I would be too if I walked in on my two of my male 'heterosexual' best friends making out.  
"ARE YOU GUYS-?!"  
I looked over at Joey and have him the 'what the fuck do I do look'  
"Yes Rach..." I said sounding defeated.  
"...YES HAHA! MY DREAMS NEVER LIE!"  
"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else-?" Monica added awkwardly.

We moved to the table in Monica's kitchen.  
"Anyway I am so happy for you guys!" Monica exclaimed.  
"Really?" Joey asked.  
"Yes! I never anticipated you two liked guys though!"  
The rest of them looked at Monica.  
"I know right? It was so unobvious." I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"What about you Phoebs?" I asked, leaning back on my chair, pretty relaxed now.  
"What? Why should I have a reaction? It was pretty obvious. Have you seen the way Chandler looks at Joey? He's practically drooling all over him!"  
"H-Hey!!" I shouted at her.  
"What??? I'm just telling the truth..?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"So... You guys are okay with this?" I asked seriously.  
"Aww, Hunny of course we do!" Rachel added.  
I smiled. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate thi- hmph-!" Joey pulled me in and kissed me, after he pulled away I just kinda, stood there in awe.  
"Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stare at me?" Joey giggled.  
"FffffffffffffUCK I'm gay..."  
Monica and Rachel where fangirling, Phoebe thought it was cute and Ross didn't seem bothered, but just more like he was trying to process why everyone in his life is 'turning' gay.


End file.
